Huntress Immortal
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: As the daughter of an immortal and a god, Stella Riverwood is a force to be reckoned with. She finds herself left with Bobby Singer and the Winchester brothers and must decide where her path will lead. With her birthday approaching and the uncertainty of her destiny, Stella will fight to survive, find love along the way, and make a name for herself. Some mature content present.
1. Chapter 1

Stella Riverwood was just a young woman of twenty when she was brought to Bobby Singer's house.

 _A knock had come at the door and when Bobby came to answer it, he found what looked like a middle aged man carrying a young woman in his arms._

 _"I need help. Please?" the man had said._

 _Bobby saw that she was pretty hurt and the man looked in bad shape himself. "Come in."_

 _The man hurried inside and followed Bobby to a spare bedroom and placed the woman on the bed._

 _"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, bringing over his first aid kit._

 _"We were hunting in the woods nearby, but the... creature retaliated and Stella... she... her mother..."_

 _"Are you hunters?"_

 _The man looked at Bobby and nodded. "Yes."_

 _"What creature was it?"_

 _"A Wendigo. Before she passed out, Stella dealt the final blow. I sensed another hunter nearby and came straight here."_

 _"Well, it must have been a strong one to do this much damage."_

 _"Can you help her?"_

 _"Yeah, I can help the girl. Just give me a few moments."_

 _The man watched Bobby bandaged Stella's wounds and paced in the room. After a while, Bobby finished and went to the bathroom to wash his hands._

 _"Will Stella be alright?"_

 _Bobby nodded as he came out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. "Yeah, she'll be fine. You got here in time."_

 _"Thank the ancestors." the man said. "Thank you, Bobby Singer."_

 _"You never told me your name, stranger." Bobby said, ignoring the fact that he never told him his name._

 _"Aldir."_

 _"Well, Aldir, it's good that you got here when you did. Any longer she'd have bled out."_

 _Aldir sighed and looked at Stella. "I almost lost her to my own stupidity... Stella's mother, Adrianna, died when the Wendigo retaliated. She protected Stella when I could not... I have failed them both..."_

 _"She's your daughter, isn't she?"_

 _Aldir nodded. "Aye, she is. But a lousy father I have been. And now her mother is gone..."_

 _"A hunter's life is never a good one. There will always be casualties, but it's always harder when it's family."_

 _"You lost someone dear to you?"_

 _"Yeah, my wife."_

 _"My condolences."_

 _"It happened a long time ago, but thanks." Bobby said, then looked at Stella. "How old is she?"  
_

 _"She's twenty now, but her birthday is in a few weeks."_

 _"She will be safe here while she recovers."_

 _Aldir let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He bowed his head and went over to his daughter. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then started to whisper things to her in a foreign language Bobby didn't know._

 _Bobby left the room to give him some privacy, waiting out in the hall. He rubbed his neck and stared at the picture of his wife. A whoosh came from inside the room and Bobby looked in, seeing that Aldir was no longer present. He looked all around the room and couldn't find him anywhere. He spotted a note, though, on the bedside table._

 _"'Bobby Singer, you have already done more for my daughter than I ever have in her entire life. I have failed both her and her mother. I cannot bear the thought of failing her again, so I leave her in your care and ask that you take her under your wing. Her birthday is on the 13th of April and I ask that you give her this bracelet as my gift to her. I hope that she can one day forgive me for abandoning her. Please tell Stella I love her with all my heart and that I'm sorry.'" the note said._

 _Bobby cursed under his breath and looked at the girl. 'Damn fool... What kind of father leaves their daughter with a stranger...?' He sighed and pulled a blanket over Stella and made sure she was warm before he left the room and closed the door slightly. "This will be fun trying to explain this to the boys..."_

-O-

Stella stirred in her sleep and tried to sit up. She felt a sharp pain along her side and across her chest and bit her lip, trying to fight off the tears stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath and moved her legs slowly out of the bed. Standing, she grimaced at the pain she felt and made her way to the window. Opening it, she saw the woods she had been in before off in the distance and a junk yard below her. She found a robe on the chair next to the window and pulled it on, feeling really cold. She moved along the walls to the door and pushed it open. She looked around the hall and found that she was in someone's house, someone she didn't know. She heard noises in the kitchen downstairs and quietly made her way to the stair well. Taking slow steps, she made it to the base of the stairs and went towards the clinking of dishes. She stepped into what looked like a living room or study, littered with books and papers. She looked to her right and saw the kitchen, but she had already used up most of her strength and she slumped against the doorway.

In the kitchen, Bobby Singer sat with the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean. Bobby was going over a few jobs with Dean as Sam washed the dishes. Sam looked up from the sink when he heard a rustle. He set the towel he had on his shoulder down on the counter and went to the study to investigate.

"Bobby!"

Bobby looked up and hurried into the study to find Sam kneeling next Stella where she had sunk to her knees. "Stella, are you alright?"

Stella looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bobby Singer. These boys here are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"What am I doing here? Where's my father?"

Bobby looked at the boys before he turned his gaze back to Stella. "You were injured during your last hunt. You father brought you here and I treated your wounds. Your father, though..."

"What about my father?"

"He disappeared, Stella. He just completely vanished from the room."

Stella scoffed at that, grimacing in pain. "That bastard... He always leaves when I need him most..."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Stella looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tattered. I have had worse wounds before."

"Sam, help her back to bed." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and Stella let him lead her back up the stairs to her room.

"Bobby, who is that chick?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Her name is Stella Riverwood."

"Is she a hunter?"

Bobby nodded. "That's not all."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby took out a large book of Irish legends and flipped open to a page. "Here, read for yourself."

Dean took the book and read the page. It was a legend of a young woman named Adrianne who came from a long line of hunters known as the Riverwood Clan. Adrianne was considered the greatest of her clan. It told of her exploits, her travels, but it also told of how she fell in love with the god of the hunt, Aldir. Aldir was the protector of the Riverwood clan, but fell out of favor with the other gods for marrying a human and granting her eternal life. He was cast out and joined with the Riverwood hunters and they travelled all throughout Europe until they travelled west to North America around 1809 AD.

Sam came into the room and took the book as Dean handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Read it, Sammy."

Sam read through the legend of Aldir and Adrianne as Dean crossed his arms again and pacing. When he was finished, he looked up at Bobby. "What about this legend do we need to know, Bobby?"

"That legend, boys, is the story of Stella's parents." Bobby said, pulling the cuff bracelet left by Aldir for Stella's birthday from his desk drawer. "This is the bracelet Aldir, Stella's father, left for her as a birthday gift. Apparently her birthday is on the 13th of this month, but that's not the point. Look at the crest engraved on it."

Sam took the cuff bracelet and looked at the engraving of the bracelet. The crest on the silver matched the crest of the banner illustrated in the legend. "They're identical."

"So what are you saying, Bobby?" Dean asked. "That this Stella chick is some half god offspring?"

"Stella Riverwood is the last descendant of the Riverwood Clan of hunters from Westmeath, Ireland. She is the daughter of Adrianne Riverwood, the Eternal Blade, and Aldir, the god of the hunt." Bobby said. "That girl is the offspring of a god and of an immortal being."

"If that's the case, then she should be fine no matter what wounds she has." Dean said.

"Not necessarily." Sam said. "People like Stella, born from a god parent, tend to either be born immortal or at least have longer life spans than normal humans or they are born with the choice to choose to immortal or remain human but keep the abilities they gained from their god parent. Most of them, from what I have seen in other legends and folktales, make their choice when they come of age, but in some cases their abilities don't waken until their twenty-first birthday, which means that they are as mortal as you or I and any healing abilities they may have won't work yet."

"Exactly, and if that's Stella's story, then we have about two weeks. Aldir said that she turns twenty-one on April 13th. If that is the case," Bobby said, taking a seat. "then we need to make sure that we take every precaution. Who knows what manner of demon or witch or other supernatural beings would want a girl like Stella for their own purposes. She's a special kid, that much I can tell. Something about her is different from anyone I've ever met."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, handing Bobby back the book and the bracelet, which Bobby put back in his desk drawer.

"Aldir asked that I look after Stella. I will do that for as long as she lets me, but while she's here boys, I expect you to be on your best behaviors and not try any funny business. She's healing right now and is not in the state to be trying to do anything but rest."

"Will she need protection?" Sam asked, exchanging glances with Dean.

"A chick like Stella? Come on, Sammy, of course she will. We can't let demons or witches get their hands on her. She'd be safer with us." Dean pointed out.

"Exactly." Bobby said, agreeing. He took off his hat and rubbed his head. "This is gonna be a hassle, but that girl needs to be protected."

"We'll do what we can, Bobby, you know we will." Sam said, reassuringly.

"I know, boys. Now, I'm going to make a few calls and check up on some things. Sam, could you make something for Stella to eat? I'm sure she's probably hungry by now."

"Sure."

Bobby stood and grabbed his keys before heading out the door. Sam went into the kitchen to make Stella some soup and tea while Dean grabbed a beer and went outside on the front porch.

Leaning against the railing and looking out over the junkyard at the forest beyond, Dean wondered how a god and an immortal woman could have lost so easily to a Wendigo. As he lost himself in thought, something caught his eye. Turning to look at what it was, Dean saw a small owl perched on the railing, looking at him. He went to shoo it away, but as Sam opened the door to ask Dean something, the owl took off into the house. Sam was taken aback and watched the owl fly upstairs.

"What the hell?"

"Damn owl."

The boys hurried upstairs and looked around the rooms, only stopping when they reached Stella's room. They looked inside and saw Stella sitting up with the owl perched on her knee.

"Sorry, Stella, that damn owl got right passed us." Dean said, coming into the room to try and grab the bird.

"No, it's alright, Dean." Stella said with a smile. "I know her."

"You know this owl?" Sam asked.

"This is Moa. I raised her from an egg." Stella said, gently rubbing the owl's head. The owl cooed and hopped on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Stella giggled and let the owl cuddle next to her neck. "Moa is a northern saw-whet owl that I found as an egg when I still lived in Connecticut." Stella explained, looking at the boys. "Her nest had been in an area of forest that was being torn down to make room for some grand hotel and she was the only egg left when I found the nest. Her egg was intact, thankfully, so Mom and Dad let me take care of her."

Sam and Dean watched as the owl seemed to purr as she rubbbed her head against Stella.

"Since I was the first she saw, Moa imprinted on me and I became like her mother. I fed her, washed her, taught her to fly and to hunt. She keeps watch for me when I'm out hunting, even when I sleep. She'll whistle to let me know something's up."

"Wow, that's actually kind of cool." Dean said, sitting in the chair by the window. "So, Stella, I gotta ask you something."

Stella sighed and looked down at her hands. "I assume Bobby already figured it out and told you guys everything."

"About your father being a god and all, yeah." Sam replied. "I think what Dean and I are both curious about is whether or not it's true."

Stella smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's true... Mom was the mighty Eternal Blade Adrianna Riverwood and Dad is the Westmeath god of the hunt. Or was until his family kicked him out of their inner circle."

"So are you like immortal too or something?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. Dad said that we wouldn't know for sure until my twenty-first birthday what kind of abilities I'll have." Stella replied. "I don't even know if I'm immortal or not, Dad doesn't even know I don't think, and I don't plan on testing it out any time soon."

"What happened out there?" Dean asked. "A god and an immortal taken out so easily by a lowly Wendigo?"

Stella's face hardened and she glared at him. "Let's get something straight, you Oedipusian prick. That Wendigo killed my mother, who if you haven't been paying attention, was a fucking immortal. It nearly killed my father, who is a fucking god, and if I hadn't dealt the final blow, I would have died too. That thing was more powerful than I have ever seen of a Wendigo and it was powerful enough to take my mother away from me. It was not just so lowly Wendigo, it was stronger and faster."

Dean looked at her and saw she was pissed. He stood from his chair and backed away from her, towards Sammy and the door. "Look, I'm sorry. We've faced a Wendigo before ourselves and it wasn't as strong as you say this one was."

"I do not care what lowly Wendigo- as you put it- was like for you, but all I know is that my mother is gone and my father abandoned me. All because of a fucking Wendigo and a hunt that went wrong. I find it insulting that a beer-drinking, whoremongering moron like you would stoop so low as to think you are a better hunter. My mother was the pride and joy of her clan and she had nearly five hundred years of experience hunting! My father is the fucking god of the hunt! If you ever insult me or my family again, I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat!"

Sam and Dean watched as Stella threw a hand towards the door and they were pushed back by some invisible force, the door nearly closing on their noses. They looked at each other, eyes wide, and Dean immediately regretted saying what he had.

"Pissing off the daughter of a god?" Sam said, shaking his head. "Real smart, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing Stella's twenty-first birthday and she was beginning to show more and more signs of the her abilities. For one thing, she could manipulate the air around her- as she had when she pushed the Winchesters out of her room with the flick of her hand. She had been showing incredible healing and self regenerating abilites, found when she was able to recover from her wounds within three days time, as well as precognitive tendecies. She could sense things about people like when they were lying, if they were sick- same with animals and other creatures- or dying, her speed and strength had increased, and she seemed to have a knack for gardening and seemed to be able to influence the weather.

As the days until her birthday grew less and less in number, Stella had begun to trust Bobby Singer and the Winchesters, though she didn't like Dean. She found him rude and repulsive, even though he was attractive. Sam she liked- he was smart, respectful, mindful of her feelings and those around him, strong, and protective. Bobby she liked as well because he reminded her of the good in her father- he took care of her, treated her wounds, fed her and kept a roof over her head. These men who had come into her life when she was abandoned by her father were beginning to grow on her.

One day while she was collecting the herbs and vegetables from the garden Bobby let her start, Stella felt the presence of someone. She looked around and found a man in a suit and trench coat watching her.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her with great curiosity.

"My name is Stella. Who are you?"

"Castiel." the man said, introducing himself. "Are you a friend of Sam and Dean's?"

Stella shrugged. "They've taken care of me while I've been here. I like Sam, but Dean I find rude and repulsive and don't care for much. Are you here to see them?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, there is something I need to speak with them about."

Stella picked up her basket- laden with lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, and herbs- and held it against her hip. "I'll take you inside then." she said and headed to the door. She whistled and Moa came over, sitting on her shoulder.

"You have an owl on your shoulder." Castiel said, pointing out the obvious.

"This is Moa. She's a friend of mine." Stella said, rubbing the owl's head.

"Strange."

Stella stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at the man. "The fact that I have an owl companion is strange to you, yet I find you entirely strange. What manner of being are you? A god? A sprite, nymph, or dryad? An angel perhaps?"

"I am an angel. God is my father." Castiel replied, matter of factly.

"Ah, that would explain it." Stella sighed and went up to the door, opening it. "Alright, Castiel the Angel, go on inside. I'm sure the boys are in the study with Bobby."

Castiel walked inside and looked at her. "Forgive me if I seemed rude. I am not used to dealing with lowly humans."

Stella's brow twitched. "Lowly?"

"I am sorry, perhaps that is not the right word. I only mean humans that are not destined to become prophets of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Ah, well then good thing I'm not entirely human." Stella replied with an irritated smile.

Castiel gave her a confused look, but turned away without a word and went towards the study. Stella made her way to the kitchen where she started to wash the harvest in her basket and prepare for dinner.

In the study while Stella busied herself with the vegetables and herbs, Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked up as Castiel walked into the room.

"Cass, you're here?" Sam asked.

"You walked in?" Dean asked, confused. "Why didn't you just poof in like you always do?"

"I sensed the presence of a powerful being and went to investigate. I found Stella." Castiel said. "What is she? I've never encountered anything like her."

"She is the daughter of an immortal and a god." Bobby said.

"What god?"

"Aldir, the god of the hunt of Westmeath, Ireland. He was also the guardian of the Riverwood clan." Sam explained.

"And what of her mother?"

"Her mother was known as the Eternal Blade, Adrianne Riverwood." Sam added. "She was a pretty famous hunter and was made immortal when she and Aldir married."

"She is dead then?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently, Stella and her parents were hunting a Wendigo almost two weeks ago. It killed her mother and severely wounded her."

"She's been in your care since then?" Castiel asked, looking towards the kitchen.

"And she's welcome to stay as long as she likes." Bobby said, looking at the angel.

"I see."

"So, Cass, what was it that you needed to speak to us about?" Dean asked.

"It's about that job you were looking at, with the vampire nest." Castiel said, looking at him. "And the one with the vengeful spirits."

-O-

Stella hummed softly to herself as she prepared dinner. She was making a salad with the lettuce and tomatoes and Irish-style beef stew with beef chunks and the potatoes and carrots. As she stirred the pot, Moa sat on her shoulder, nestled in next to her neck. Stella smiled and offered the owl a piece of raw meat which she took gratefully. Stella added some seasoning to the stew and started to work on the salad.

She had just a few days left before she turned twenty-one and found out what she could really do as the daughter of Aldir and Adrianne. It scared her knowing that her mother and father weren't there to guide her through this, but she was glad that she wasn't alone. She had Bobby, Sam, and Dean looking after her.

"Need some help?"

Stella jumped and sliced open her finger with the knife she was using. "Ow..."

Sam hurried over and grabbed a towel, wetting it. "Sorry, did I spook you?"

Stella watched as he gingerly dabbed the open wound with the towel. "Yeah, just a bit. Just don't sneak up on me like that, please.

Sam smiled. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I guess I was just lost in thought and didn't hear you come in." Stella said, then placed her hand on his. "Wait."

Sam let her move his hand and the towel away from her hand and he watched as the gash began to heal itself. "Wow..."

Stella smiled at that. "It seems my healing abilities are becoming more efficient lately."

"Is it because your birthday is tomorrow?"

Stella looked at him for a moment before she looked away and began cleaning off the knife and the counter where her blood had fallen. "Probably. Dad did always say it would be like this, he just never told me I'd be alone like this."

Sam reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "You're not alone, Stella. You have us to look after you."

Stella smiled. "I know. That's probably the only good thing about this whole situation."

Sam smiled. "Well, we may not have any experience dealing with these kinds of things, but we're willing to try and we want to help you."

Stella looked at him. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam looked at her, offering her another smile. "Sure." he replied. "Did you need any help with dinner?"

Stella looked around and thought a moment. "Sure. Do you want to finish up with the salad so I can finish on the stew?"

Sam nodded and took the knife from Stella. "What do you need me to do?"

Dinner was ready thanks to Sam's help, even though it was pretty late out. He set the table and helped Stella bring everything over. Stella served everyone their own portions and noticed that Castiel wasn't with them.

"Where's the angel?" she asked.

"I think he's outside. He tends to stand out there and just think." Dean replied, watching as Stella spooned some of the stew into a bowl and took it outside.

Stella found Castiel standing on Bobby's porch, looking up at the sky. "Hey."

Castiel turned to look at her. "Hello."

"I don't know if you angels eat or not, but I brought you a bowl of stew." Stella said, offering him the bowl.

"I am not hungry."

Stella sighed. "Well, I'll just leave the bowl here for you just in case." she said, then turned to head back inside. She watched as the angel turned to look up at the sky once more, as if searching for something or someone. "You know, staring up at the sky long enough in hopes Daddy will come running isn't going to help you in the end." she said. "I know what it feels like to not have a father around. Mine never was and when he finally decided to show up, Mom got killed. Searching for someone like this will only make you go crazy. Just keep that in mind." She headed through the door and left Castiel watching the spot where she had just been standing.

Stella walked passed the kitchen where Bobby and the Winchester boys sat, enjoying the meal she prepared for everyone, and went straight to her room. She grabbed her bow and quiver, hooked her daggers into place, and clipped her belt into place before she slid her pistol into its holster. She headed back downstairs, needing some fresh air and went through the back door of the house towards the woods where her mother was killed.

Bobby heard the back door close and he knew that Stella had just left. "Boys, go after her. Her birthday is tomorrow and if something happens when she's out there alone, there's no telling how the situation will go."

Sam and Dean nodded, gulped down the rest of their dinner and grabbed their things before heading through the back door after Stella.

Stella was a couple meters in ahead of them, but far enough away that she didn't hear them yet. She felt drawn towards the spot where her mother was killed for some reason and when she arrived at the location, her eyes widened and tears brimmed her eyes at the sight before her.

A small but elegant grave had been erected for her mother, her mother's body encased in glass to preserve it. Arianne clutched in her hands the sword of her clan that she had used for so long to hunt monsters and keep humanity safe. Her wounds had been cleaned and her clothing and hair arranged in such a way that her beauty still shined. At her feet stood the gravestone with an inscription: "Here lies Arianne Riverwood of Westmeath, Ireland. As the Eternal Blade she fought bravely and willingly to protect her loved ones and the whole of humanity. She leaves behind a husband and daughter at the age of 523 years. May she ever rest in peace and continue to watch over us all."

Stella placed a hand on the glass casing around her mother and felt the tears stream down her face. "Mom... I'm so sorry... I fucked up big time..." She placed her head against the cool glass, her eyes closed and the tears flowed freely. "What am going to do? I'm turning twenty-one is tomorrow and Dad's nowhere to be found and I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow... Everything is a mess right now... I wish you were still here..."

"I can grant you that wish." a strange, sultry voice said.

Stella's eyes flew open and she spun around, daggers in hand. "Who are you?" she asked, seeing a tall woman approaching her.

"That does not matter." the woman said, her red eyes gleaming. "I can bring your dear mother back to life. I just need one little favor."

"Supposing I would listen to what you have to say, I will take no dealings with a demon." Stella said, glaring at her.

The demon chuckled. "I just need you to kill the Winchester brats for me." she said.

"Not in a million years. The Winchesters have been kind to me over the time I've spent with them and I know I can trust them to have my back. I will not abandon them, nor will I let any harm come to them- especially from me." Stella replied.

"Oh, tsk tsk. Too bad. I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with killing a god daughter." The demon said, then hissed and lunged at her.

Sam and Dean heard a shriek and kicked it into high gear, following the sounds of a battle until thye came across Stella fighting a demon. They stood dumbfounded as they watched Stella move with such precision and strike where it counted before jumping back out of the way as the demon retaliated. They watched as Stella weaved her way to the demon's back and kicked the back of her legs, bringing her to her knees. Daggers at her throat, Stella barely broke a sweat as she pressed the blades against the demon's supple skin.

"Well, now, looks like the god daughter wins this round, little demon." She said, glaring at the demon.

"It would seem so." the demon replied. "You show such raw potential, such promise and skill. This body is dying, I could just take yours and kill the Winchesters myself."

Stella looked up at Sam and Dean. "True, you could, but I'd kill you before you had the chance." Her watch chimed with the sound of midnight and her body began to burn. She backed away from the demon, dropping her daggers as she stumbled back, hitting the glass casing of her mother's grave.

"Stella?" Sam called, then felt his eyes widen as Stella screamed in pain, falling to her knees. "Stella!"

"Sam, go check on her!" Dean ordered, his pistol pointed at the demon to keep her at bay. "I'll watch the bitch!"

Sam ran to Stella and tried to steady her, but when he touched her she was boiling hot to the touch. "Stella, can you hear me?"

Stella could hear him, but she couldn't speak. The pain was unbearable as she felt her very essence changing. She could see in her mind's eye fields of gold, the autumn leaves of the Westmeath trees dancing in the breeze, the babbling brook, the sweet scent of the forest. She could see the wildlife all around her, see the monsters lurking in the shadows. She could feel the control over the elements strengthen, her greenery abilities growing stronger, her power over the mind, her ability to see into the hearts of men all awakening. She could feel the warmth and coldness of the healing in her body as it physically, mentally, and spiritually changed into the god child she was. She felt some many emotions as she went through her change. She thought she heard her father speaking to her, telling her it would be OK, that he'd see her soon when the time came.

Sam watched helplessly as Stella writhed in pain and then as suddenly as it had began, it stopped. Stella had gone quiet and still, but her skin remained burning to the touch. He glanced back at Dean, unsure of what to do.

Dean shrugged, taking his eyes away from the demon just long enough for her to lunge at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam called, jumping to his feet and pulling out his pistol. Before he could fire a shot, a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked down to see Stella on her feet, a new glow to her- metaphorically and physically speaking. "Stella?"

"It's going to be OK, Sammy." Stella said, smiling. Then the smile vanished as Stella turned her attention to the demon. With a flick of her wrist, Stella tossed the demon into a tree and held her there.

"So you've awakened?" the demon said. "Good, the better for me to possess you."

Stella glared at the demon. "You hurt Dean, bitch. You want my family dead and I will not stand for it. You have hurt countless others and it is time for you to pay the price." she said, then summoned one of her daggers. It flew into her hand and started to glow with a golden light as Stella thrust the blade into the demon's stomach, twisting it and tearing the flesh and organs inside. "Die in peace knowing that I have been merciful and may your God or Lord guide you to your next life."

The demon flickered with light as it died inside of its host, the host dying with it. The demon's body slumped to the ground as Stella used her shirt to wipe off the blood before she sheathed the one dagger and summoned the other. Sheathing that one as well, Stella went over to Dean and offered him a hand.

"Come on, Dean. On your feet." she said, not feeling the resent towards him she had before.

Dean accepted her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Thanks."

Sam came over to them and looked at Stella. "Are you alright? What was all that?"

"When my watched chimed with the sound of midnight, my transformation into a true child of a god began. I don't know the limits of my mortality, but I know what I can do now, what gifts and powers I have and I don't plan on letting them go to waste." Stella said. "I'm fine, Sammy, don't worry about that."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Stella offered him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." She looked over at her mother's grave and sighed. She walked over to it and placed a hand on the glass, feeling her mother's soul energy resonating off of the grave. Smiling, she looked at her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I wasn't alone after all for my birthday. Thanks for looking after me."


End file.
